All The Avatars From The First To Korra
by Avield
Summary: A list of all the Avatars and the order in which they cycled through the nations.


Here is a list of all the Avatars from Nubia to Korra.

Male Airbender: Nubia  
Female Waterbender: Shiya  
Male Earthbender: Del  
Female Firebender: Yuriko

Male Airbender: Koz  
Female Waterbender: Mahina  
Male Earthbender: Hiresh  
Female Firebender: Umakumuko

Female Airbender: Lio  
Male Waterbender: Kuai  
Female Earthbender: Aaliyah  
Male Firebender: Oshiro

Female Airbender: Sengemo  
Male Waterbender: Kami  
Female Earthbender: Aria  
Male Firebender: Zaru

Male Airbender: Jiao Jie  
Female Waterbender: Siara  
Male Earthbender: Jinhai  
Female Firebender: Atiya

Male Airbender: Dhruv  
Female Waterbender: Lana  
Male Earthbender: Chaman  
Female Firebender: Tesni

Female Airbender: Hariti  
Male Waterbender: Tentai  
Female Earthbender: Toph  
Male Firebender: Xiang

Female Airbender: Mi  
Male Waterbender: Hala  
Female Earthbender: Jiao Je  
Male Firebender: Lee

Male Airbender: Tornar  
Female Waterbender: Bing Na Po  
Male Earthbender: Guo  
Female Firebender: Reki

Male Airbender: Jin  
Female Waterbender: Fenri  
Male Earthbender: Xolt  
Female Firebender: Yumi

Female Airbender: Lia  
Male Waterbender: Qua  
Female Earthbender: Tayrn  
Male Firebender: Koza

Female Airbender: Chen Chi  
Male Waterbender: Leke  
Female Earthbender: Kashvi  
Male Firebender: Kuna

Male Airbender: Jampo  
Female Waterbender: Miun  
Male Earthbender: Bei Wen  
Female Firebender: Atsuko

Male Airbender: Varijia  
Female Waterbender: Ululu  
Male Earthbender: Feng  
Female Firebender: Zai Anna

Female Airbender: Nima  
Male Waterbender: Arrluk  
Female Earthbender: Renna  
Male Firebender: Liu Dan

Female Airbender: Sangmu  
Male Waterbender: Mako  
Female Earthbender: Iru  
Male Firebender: Xiong

Male Airbender: Tao  
Female Waterbender: Nilak  
Male Earthbender: Ilesh  
Female Firebender: Azula

Male Airbender: Dawa  
Female Waterbender: Saia  
Male Earthbender: Xerxes  
Female Firebender: Kasai

Female Airbender: Zulana  
Male Waterbender: Sokka  
Female Earthbender: Lutari  
Male Firebender: Sadako

Female Airbender: Lhamu  
Male Waterbender: Tian Ta  
Female Earthbender: Ajala  
Male Firebender: Xin Lai

Male Airbender: Anil  
Female Waterbender: Azome  
Male Earthbender: Bhuvana  
Female Firebender: Koa

Male Airbender: Yaiba  
Female Waterbender: Umikei  
Male Earthbender: Maiko  
Female Firebender: Sharanya

Female Airbender: Ohate  
Male Waterbender: Naku  
Female Earthbender: Mi Mun  
Male Firebender: Afute

Female Airbender: Pema  
Male Waterbender: Kaska  
Female Earthbender: Harei  
Male Firebender: Enki

Male Airbender: Jian  
Female Waterbender: Takara  
Male Earthbender: Nimral  
Female Firebender: Sorela

Male Airbender: Acklet  
Female Waterbender: Iluai  
Male Earthbender: Qao-Pian-Zhia-Haocuo  
Female Firebender: Chike

Female Airbender: Sonai  
Male Waterbender: Yan  
Female Earthbender: Baichu  
Male Firebender: Jinsen

Female Airbender: Jinorra  
Male Waterbender: Kenai  
Female Earthbender: Monna  
Male Firebender: Daso

Male Airbender: Huan  
Female Waterbender: Momieni  
Male Earthbender: Hiro  
Female Firebender: Mayara

Male Airbender: Xian  
Female Waterbender: Morri  
Male Earthbender: Gopan  
Female Firebender: Chyou

Female Airbender: Bina  
Male Waterbender: Akena  
Female Earthbender: Hai Yuri  
Male Firebender: Kouji

Female Airbender: Eun  
Male Waterbender: Alpa  
Female Earthbender: Ho Sook  
Male Firebender: Xie Zhi

Male Airbender: Komun  
Female Waterbender: Abha  
Male Earthbender: Teiluc  
Female Firebender: Malu

Male Airbender: Nergui  
Female Waterbender: Erwin  
Male Earthbender: Enlai  
Female Firebender: Xia

Female Airbender: Fen  
Male Waterbender: Kavi  
Female Earthbender: Arya  
Male Firebender: Raken

Female Airbender: Mitsuho  
Male Waterbender: Harou  
Female Earthbender: Kyna  
Male Firebender: Ryuu

Male Airbender: Tete  
Female Waterbender: Yasha  
Male Earthbender: Sung  
Female Firebender: Tsuchi

Male Airbender: Rinzen  
Female Waterbender: O'lina  
Male Earthbender: Yata  
Female Firebender: Akane

Female Airbender: Kiwa  
Male Waterbender: Peraka  
Female Earthbender: Shang Tian  
Male Firebender: Chihin

Female Airbender: Ishi  
Male Waterbender: Xuan Shui  
Female Earthbender: Akin  
Male Firebender: Nufuken

Male Airbender: Jinsen  
Female Waterbender: Aiyoku  
Male Earthbender: Bao Dong  
Female Firebender: Yumi

Male Airbender: Tryon  
Female Waterbender: Vala  
Male Earthbender: Atl  
Female Firebender: Kiara

Female Airbender: Yoani  
Male Waterbender: Kwan  
Female Earthbender: Occhi  
Male Firebender: Chen Yuan Wen

Female Airbender: Minaura  
Male Waterbender: Talbak  
Female Earthbender: Lylid  
Male Firebender: Seka

Male Airbender: Atar  
Female Waterbender: Nari  
Male Earthbender: Basco  
Female Firebender: Shan Tae

Male Airbender: Oroos  
Female Waterbender: Tausha  
Male Earthbender: Weik  
Female Firebender: Iyukowa

Female Airbender: Dee  
Male Waterbender: Ker Man Ne  
Female Earthbender: Iolana  
Male Firebender: Oni Fi

Female Airbender: Ambar  
Male Waterbender: Kai  
Female Earthbender: Hanja  
Male Firebender: Yata

Male Airbender: Zachoeje  
Female Waterbender: Mullan  
Male Earthbender: Eagen  
Female Firebender: Lo Mei

Male Airbender: Eisen  
Female Waterbender: Mae  
Male Earthbender: Dan Di  
Female Firebender: Sayo

Female Airbender: Konie  
Male Waterbender: Yan  
Female Earthbender: Chan May  
Male Firebender: Ehasz

Female Airbender: Yangchen  
Male Waterbender: Kuruk  
Female Earthbender: Kyoshi  
Male Firebender: Roku

Male Airbender: Aang  
Female Waterbender: Korra

Source of Information:  
Number of avatars and their genders are from screenshots and anything that has not been revealed has been replaced with creativity…. So enjoy!


End file.
